


Rebelión de un fantasma

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection, POV First Person, Rebellion, Redemption
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Hay demasiada rabia alrededor de mí.Demasiado dolor.Tanto que casi tengo éxito de estar indiferente, de no pensar que todo lo que está a mi alrededor está quemando, mientras yo parezco ser inmune a las llamas.





	Rebelión de un fantasma

**Rebelión de un fantasma**

Hay demasiada rabia alrededor de mí.

Demasiado dolor.

Tanto que casi tengo éxito de estar indiferente, de no pensar que todo lo que está a mi alrededor está quemando, mientras yo parezco ser inmune a las llamas.

Luego, finalmente, entiendo por qué.

Regulus Black ya no existe. Ha dejado de existir cuando esa maldita varita me se había puesto en el brazo, como si quisiera penetrarme la carne, marcándome de mi misma estupidez, en un símbolo que nunca iba a desaparecer, y que habría seguido haciéndome sentir carne de cañón hasta el fin de mis días.

Regulus Black ya no existe, y yo soy el fantasma del chico que ha sido.

Sin embargo, aun siendo un fantasma, nunca he dejado de hablar, hablar continuamente, hablar para buscar a alguien que de verdad pusiera entender lo que estábamos haciendo, entender que toda esa sangre no tenía razón de ser derramada.

Entonces, la seducción del poder es demasiado grande porque alguien se dé realmente cuenta del hecho que ese poder es ilusorio, que no nos pertenece, que estamos destinados a durar solo un instante en esta loca batalla, y luego ser borrados de la existencia en un parpadeo.

Miro a todos mis compañeros de desgracia, ignaros de lo que están enfrentando, y casi siento lástima por ellos, casi cuanta siento por mí mismo.

Estoy dentro de una guerra a que estoy en contra, pero cuando trato de expresar esto descontento, a mi alrededor se crea el vacío, rellenado solo por las miradas desdeñosas que me etiquetan como débil, que me hacen aún más mísero de lo que ya soy.

No soy débil. Solo soy consciente, más de muchos de ellos que tienen dos veces mis años, que buscan en la violencia una razón de vivir que no puede existir.

La que, tiempo atrás, yo buscaba también, antes de darme cuenta que no se puede realizar a sí mismo cuando se está en cadenas, cuando la falta de libertad sufoca, cuando ya no se puede escoger un bando solo porque se ha hecho un único, terrible error.

Lo de creer en lo que el Señor Tenebroso dice, creerlo siempre, como si fuera un mantra que acompaña constantemente nuestros días y nuestros pensamientos, aún los más ocultos.

Somos como paginas nudas, blancas, en que él ha ya escrito nuestra historia, y que no dejará de romper en miles piezas cuando tomaremos en mano la pluma para empezar a moldear nuestros destinos a solas.

Yo lo estoy haciendo, y solo es una cuestión de tiempo antes que se dé cuenta que no es jamás el titiritero que mueve mis hilos.

Me giro en el colchón en que estoy descansado, torturando su tejido con los dedos, descargando mi odio y mi miedo en eso, como si fuera mi lecho de muerte.

El castillo que me había gustado creer de haber construido se estaba lentamente disgregando, hasta cavar un vacío dentro de mí.

Y yo estaba solo, en el frio y la oscuridad. Y sabía que no iba a sobrevivir, que iba a perecer en mí mismo hielo.

~

El fantasma está en su último hogar, ahora. Aún tiene sensibilidad en los dedos, aún puede sentir la rugosidad de las rocas que lo rodean, que le hacen derramar toda la sangre que había tan celosamente guardado hasta ahora.

No va a durar mucho tiempo.

Me giro hacia Kreacher, echándole una mirada furiosa por sus continuos lamentos.

Lo compadezco, pero él no puede saber lo que estoy haciendo y porque lo estoy haciendo.

Solo es un elfo doméstico, el enésimo engendrado que no ve la mano invisible sobre su cabeza.

Camino, indiferente a la humedad y la oscuridad, concentrándome en el objetivo, como me han enseñado a hacer.

Me acerco al simple bote atracado a una púa rocosa, tragando como si fuera enfrente a un barcón inmenso.

Ni siquiera me he concedido un Charon para decirme que esto es mi último viaje, en el peor infierno. Solo tengo a Kreacher, que sigue torturándose los dedos, solo porque no puede desobedecer a mis órdenes, aun siendo lo que más desea en esto momento.

Empezamos la travesía, y cada balancearse del bote, a cada goteo de agua que la toca, me hiere como una puñalada en el pecho. Esa agua podrida es lo último que voy a ver, estoy consciente de eso, mis esperanzas de sobrevivir a la locura que estoy a punto de cometer se están desvaneciendo siempre más.

Cuando finalmente llego a la orilla opuesta, observo las aguas y veo.

Almas. Esqueletos. Manos y cuerpos se levantan del agua como buscando aire que no necesitaban.

“Estoy llegando.” murmuro, cerrando los ojos por un momento.

~

Me he quedado a solas.

Kreacher se ha ido, no sin ulteriores lloriqueos.

Sin embargo, es lo que quiero.

A solas en la muerte, como a solas he sido en mi vida.

Esta es mi tacita rebelión, Voldemort, para ti que me creía tan estúpido de entregarme inerme a tus quejas, a tus torturas.

No eres invencible como pensabas, ¿verdad?

Una pieza de tu alma se va, mientras la mía ahora empieza disgregándose.

Herido por un fantasma. ¿Cómo se siente?

Mi cuerpo desliza hacia abajo, tragado por ese ataúd líquido y podrido que es el agua del lago.

No tengo tiempo de gritar, ni gana de hacerlo.

No quiero tiempo, solo quiero que estas almas se nutran rápidas de mi cuerpo, dándome finalmente un poco de paz, toda la que no ha sido capaz de construirme durante mi vida.

Ya no siento nada, me separo de mi cuerpo de manera increíblemente dulce, y abandono esta tierra.

Hoy muere un fantasma.


End file.
